concrete angel
by AvengingMax
Summary: i'm making this story the first chapter is a songfic. it's about how Mira came to live at the temple. i don't own xiaolin showdown or the song concrete angel by Martina McBride! R&R! kinda an AU. so PAZ!raiXkim! OCxOCx3! OmixOC ClayxOC!COMPLETE!
1. the man

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

Mirabella was running through the woods looking back to see if he was following her. 'Why am I running? I need to face this.' She thought to herself. She stopped and turned. She dropped her things and quickly got into a fighting pose.

"I found you." He said. Mirabella stood her ground. Her muscles tensed. She thought of everything that he did to her. With the anger brewing within her she attacked. He dodged and attacked. She blocked and sweep kicked him. He fell and grabbed her leg. She summoned her sand and it tightened around his arm. His eyes widened. The sand tightened some more. Breaking his arm. She made the sand let go after she picked up her things. Then she ran. She found herself in a valley. And right in front of her was a gate that lead in to a temple.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
it's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
bearing the burden of a secret storm  
sometimes she wishes she was never born_

She turned and there he was again. He dropped her things and got into a fighting pose again. She summoned the sand to protect her. He attacked her again but the sand blocked him. She chuckled and shook her head. The sand wrapped itself around him. She made it tighten. Kimiko saw Mirabella outside the gate and went up to it.

"HEY!" she yelled at Mirabella. The noise broke her concentration. The sand fell away. She turned to see who yelled. "LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" she turned sharply and he was about to hit her. The sand came up and protected her. Kimiko watched in awe. "How did she do that?" she asked herself. Mirabella did a back flip.

_Through the wind and the rain  
she stands hard as a stone  
in a world that she can't rise above  
but her dreams give her wings  
and she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

She had a look of determination on her face. She made the sand make a fist and hit him. The impact made him fly away. (A/n: think team rocket from pokemon.) She smiled before falling over and blacking out.

Kimiko quickly unlocked the gate and ran up to her. She ran back into the temple coming back with Clay.

"What happened?" asked Clay

"Long story." Kimiko responded. Clay reached done to pick her up but the sand wouldn't let him.

"I guess we have to keep her here." Clay said sitting down. A minute later Mirabella woke up. She looked around and saw Clay and Kimiko. She summoned the sand again. Getting ready to fight again she spoke again.

"He sent didn't he?" she asked.

"Who?" asked Kimiko confused. "Who are you?" She let the sand fall away.

"My name's Mirabella, Mirabella Spicer." She said 'spicer' rather quietly.

"Spicer?" Clay said.

"Yeah you must know my cousin Jack Spicer." Mirabella responded. "But I'm nothing like him." She looked at her feet. "He's a disgrace." She looked back up. "And who are you?" she asked cheerfully.

"I'm Kimiko."

"Clay nice to meet you."

"You guys can call me Mira. Now do you have any food I haven't eaten in 2 days."

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night.  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights.  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate.  
When morning comes it'll be too late._

"Yeah follow us." Kimiko said. Then Mira heard a twig snap. And she got ready to fight again.

"Who's there?" she asked then a girl with dark blue hair and pure white eyes came out from behind the tree. "Hinata what are you doing here?" she asked the girl.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." Hinata said timidly.

"Well since you're here come on." She gestured for her to follow her. Hinata fully came out for behind the tree. "This is Hinata hyuga. She lives in the village where I live."

"Hinata that's a Japanese name isn't it?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes it means a sunny place." She answered still timidly. "It's really a pun, sort of."

"I'm Kimiko." She said holding out her hand. Hinata smiled and took it.

"Okay so we all know each other so can we go inside so I can get some food?" Mira asked angrily.

"Calm down let's go." Kimiko said summoning some fire. Mira summoned some sand to protect her. Kimiko through the fire ball to her left. They heard a yelp. "Rai stop spying."

"Okay sheesh you didn't have to throw a fire ball at me." Raimundo said patting the fire out which was on his sleeve.

"But that would have ruined my fun." Kimiko said incidentally. Raimundo smiled and patted her on the head. Kimiko caught a glimpse of Hinata blushing.

_Through the wind and the rain  
she stands hard as a stone  
in a world that she can't rise above  
but her dreams give her wings  
and she flies to a place where she's loved.  
Concrete angel_

Hinata quickly turned away. She bit the middle joint on her index finger. Kimiko smiled to herself. 'She likes Rai.' She thought to herself.

"All right let's go get some food." Kimiko said and started walking towards to the temple. She realized that Mira wasn't following.

"You're not Hinata," she said. "The real Hinata wouldn't blush unless that was Naruto." 'Hinata' got an evil grin on her face. She jumped and a cloud of smoke appeared around her. Then the man that Mira was fighting replaced her. "I knew it would be you." She summoned sand and attacked.

"Do you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" He asked her.

"You can't defeat me Baku." She said staring at him. The others just watched. "Desert graveyard! Sand!" A tidal wave of sand covered Baku.

"That was awesome." Raimundo examined.

"How did she do that?" Kimiko breathed.

"I don't know but that was cool." Clay said coolly.

"Wait that gourd that's where she keeps her sand." Kimiko pointed out. They looked at her back where she was carrying a giant wooden gourd. "She keeps the sand in the gourd and she commands it."

"GRITTED WHIP! SAND!" Mira made a whip out of sand and hit Baku in the back. She hit him again.

"MIRA STOP!" kimiko yelled and started running forward. But Raimundo held her back. "Let me go." She said.

"No you'll get hurt." Raimundo said wrapping his arms around her waist.

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
an angel girl with an upturned face  
a name is written on a polished rock  
a broken heart that the world forgot_

Kimiko stopped resisting and looked up at Raimundo. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. (A/n: I forgot to mention that they're going out. ) She quickly wriggled out of his grasp and ran over to Mira. But Mira still had the whip. When she raised it, it would hit the ground behind her and Kimiko was right behind her. Kimiko screamed and lost consciousness. Mira immediately stopped and turned around.

"KIMIKO!" Raimundo yelled and ran towards her. The sand fell away and Mira ran over to Kimiko. "Stay away from her!" Raimundo said pushing her aside. Clay caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Thanks." She said blushing.

"No problem." Clay responded blushing also. Clay saw Raimundo pick up Kimiko out of the corner of his eye.

"We got to get Kimiko inside." Raimundo said. Clay nodded in agreement and followed Raimundo inside. Mira started following too. "What do you want?"

"I want to help!" she yelled at him. "It was an accident!" she felt tears welling in her eyes. "I was blinded by rage I didn't know she was behind me! I didn't mean for anything to happen!" she was crying now. She looked up. "And I want food." She smiled sweetly. Raimundo's expression softened.

"Okay fine come on." She just up and down with glee and followed them into the temple. "Just stay away from me and Kimiko." He mumbled but Mira heard him. She frowned and continued to follow.

"La cabeza estúpido mala, no entiende que era un accidente." She mumbled under her breath. She continued to follow them in.

_Through the wind and the rain  
she stands hard as a stone  
in a world that she can't rise above  
but her dreams give her wings  
and she flies to a place where she's loved.  
Concrete angel_


	2. the lake

Raimundo brought Kimiko in to the medical wing of the temple. Mira wasn't far behind. He still refused to talk to her. This made Mira even more unwanted. She stayed out side the door the whole time. Soon she fell asleep, and then Clay walked up to her. He picked her up and took her to a room. He laid her on the mat. She stirred slightly.

Mira's dream

"Where am I?" she asked no one in particular. She looked around. Soon she was at pond. "I remember that pond." She looked around and saw 2 girls and 4 boys.

"Watch this!" yelled one of girls, she had blonde hair. All the others were in the water. The girl was in a tree that was next to the lake. She jumped out and landed perfectly in the water. She came up a few seconds later. "Go on try it!" She urged them. The boys ran over to the tree, one by one they climbed and jumped in.

"Come on, Mira try it!" he cousin urged her. She shook her head.

"It'll be fine." The other girl said.

"Wait, Zaila," Mira started but Zaila was already on the tree. The next part is something she would never forget. Zaila jumped off the tree; but she push off too hard. She land on the other side of the pond where there was jagged rocks.

"ZAILA!" they all yelled at once. They ran over to her. Then they found her body mangled a rock going through her chest and one through her head.

"NO!" Mira ran to her but the boys held her back. "Let me go!" she screamed at them.

"Mira, calm down." One of the boys told her.

"How!? My best friend just died, Mike!" she started to sobbed they hugged her.

"I remember that day," Mira said to herself. "Me, Jack, Mike, George, and Eric grew apart after that." She went closer to them. "Mike it's me! It's Mira!" she said to him he just ignored her.

End Mira's dream

"ZAILA!" she screamed waking up sweaty. She looked around then got up. She went outside, it was night time. She went to the fountain and dipped her hand in the water. She sighed. "Why did you have to be such a show off?" she asked no one. She chuckled to herself. "I miss you Zaila." She said before falling asleep.

The next day Mira was woken up by a scream. She ran to the source of the scream. It was Kimiko, she also just woke up. Raimundo was there too, holding Kimiko in his arms. She was shaking.

"What happened?" Mira asked.

"Kimiko thinks to saw a ghost," Raimundo said "Wait why am I telling you? I don't trust you, you almost killed Kimi yesterday."

"Almost being the key word." She said with a smirk.

Mira's p.o.v.

I smirked at them. Raimundo just stared at me with disgust. My expression quickly soften.

"What did the ghost look like?" I asked Kimiko a thought striking me.

"It was a girl, she had long blonde hair, that went down to her inner knee, she had blue eyes that were kinda dull, she was wearing a pair of shorts and a t shirt with flip flops. But there was one part of her shirt that was blood red, the rest was white." She said, still shaking.

"Shit, Zaila, why's you have to reappear now?" I asked no one in particular. I kicked the wall.

"Who's Zaila?" Raimundo asked standing up. "What are you hiding?"

"Zaila's my ex-best friend," I started.

"What do you mean 'ex'?"

"She died; we were at this local pond like lake. She jumped off a tree and pushed off too hard and landed in the jagged rocks on the other side and died." I could fell the tears welling in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. "She's back for some reason."

"But she's dead." Kimiko retorted finally done shaking.

"Not necessarily." I said going through my backpack.

"Yes necessarily!" Kimiko yelled. I cringed a little. I sighed.

"A person came come back to earth as a ghost at any given time." I explained. "Mostly to tell the living about something that's about to happen. Their sometimes able to touch solid objects." I continued to look through my bag. "Where is it?!"

"Where's what?" Raimundo asked me.

"The photo I have of Zaila." I responded. "Found it!" I pulled it out of my backpack. And showed it to Kimiko. "Is that who you saw?" I pointed to a girl with blonde hair. She nodded. "That's Zaila."

"Okay, but how does she know to come here?" Kimiko asked.

"Because a ghost always knows where to look for someone." I said shoving the photo back in my backpack. "We gotta go to the lake." I said to myself.

"What lake?" Raimundo asked

"The lake where she died, I also need to talk to the boys."

"What boys?!"

"My cousin, Jack and our friends, Mike, Eric and George. They were there the day she died."

"Well we know where to find Jack." I turned and saw a green dragon like lizard thing. "New shen gong wu."

"What is it dojo?" Raimundo asked him.

"The light of hope, it can heal anything even cancer and even if the person is dead." We nodded and ran outside. "Hop on."

"So is Jack going to be there?" I asked

"Probably." Kimiko answered

"Great."

At the shen gong wu (still Mira's p.o.v.)  
We jumped off of Dojo somewhere in Australia.

"The Shen gong wu is mine, xiaolin losers." I heard someone yell. I turned and there was my cousin Jack Spicer. "Mirabella?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, Jack now give me the shen gong wu! And don't call me Mirabella!"

"Why do you need this shen gong wu?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked he nodded. "ZAILA!" he gasped and flew down to me.

"What do you mean 'Zaila'? Zaila's dead."

"Yeah well she's back. And we need to help her."

"What do you mean 'we'? I'm not helping you, it was your fault she died." He said pouting. I got mad and sand came around me. "Okay, I'll help you just don't get too mad." The sand dissipated and I calmed down.

"Do you know where Mike, Eric, and George are?"

"No but I can find out."

"Good now GIVE ME THE SHEN GONG WU!" I screamed at him making him jump slightly. He pouted and threw the wu at me. I caught it easily. "You know where to find me!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"I can't believe you got the wu so quickly!" Omi said sounding like he was on sugar high.

"It's just Jack, I can handle him in my sleep, besides he'll do anything for his friends." I said shrugging. "Now we have to find the boys." I said tossing him the wu.

"How? We don't even know where they are." Kimiko pointed out.

"Uh, guys," we looked at Dojo, "I think our search just got easier, seven more Xiaolin dragons have revealed themselves."

"Who are they?" I asked getting down to his level.

"You're one of them; you're the xiaolin dragon of sand."

"OH YEAH!" I yelled jumping up "That explains a lot of things."

"The others are the dragons of light, darkness, sound, thunder, lightning, and love. I can feel three girls and three boys."

"Let's get back to the temple then." Raimundo said. The rest of us nodded in agreement and jumped on Dojo's back.

Back at the temple

We jumped off Dojo and went to find Master Fung. We found him in the meditation hall with six other teens.

"Ah, welcome back young monks. May I introduce; Michael, Eric, George, Hannah, Alicia, and Angela." The first boy Michael; had on a shirt with a ying-yang sign on it, and black sleeves. His pants were plain and white. He was wearing glasses. The second boy, Eric; was wearing a white muscle shirt. And a pair of khaki shorts. The last boy, George; was wearing a black shirt and some black pants. The first girl, Hannah; had on a pair of boots and a pleated pink skirt. And I tee shirt that said 'bind girls rule!' her hair was blonde with red highlights. The next girl, Alicia; looked like Hannah but she didn't have the same tee shirt or the highlights. She was dressed the same. The last one was Angela; looked like a tomboy she had on an over-sized tee shirt and a pair of jeans with a baseball cap that was on backwards. "This is Raimundo the dragon of wind and leader, Kimiko dragon of fire, Clay dragon of earth, Omi dragon of water, and Mirabella, dragon of sand." When I saw Mike, Eric and George I gasped. "I'll leave you here to get to know each other." Master Fung left and Dojo followed.

"Yo, guys what's up with you?" I asked the guys.

"I remember you from somewhere." Said Eric, rubbing his chin "I just can't remember where." I sighed and grabbed my backpack and looked for the photo.

"Found it!" I said triumphantly. "First, does the name Zaila ring any bells?" I asked they thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Wait, Zaila, I remember that name." George said, "Mira?"

"YES! You always were the smartest." I said to him.

"What about Zaila? She's dead." Mike said remembering suddenly. "We were all there; she jumped off the tree and landed in the rocks.

"I know but she's back."

"Hey Kiddies," Dojo then slithered into the room, going pretty fast. "We got another xiaolin dragon coming our way."

"Element?" I asked

"Passion. And she's close probably like in Australia." We shrugged and Dojo grew to his 40 foot self and we got on him. We left to find this new dragon. "She's getting closer. Like she's in the air with us."

"AIRPLANE!" I shouted pointing. Dojo did a 360 and crashed into a nearby tree below us. I kept rolling and feel off a cliff. I screamed as I fell. I braced for impact and landed in some water. "Huh?" I looked around and saw a girl. "Zaila?" she nodded. "What are you doing her?"

"To warn you."

"About what?" I asked confused.

"You remember the day I died?" I nodded cautiously, "It wasn't my fault, something or someone pushed me hard enough for me to land in the rocks, now my soul was reincarnated into the xiaolin dragon of passion and the heylin forces want to take her a train her for evil, you can't let that happen, you're a chosen one, only you and the dragon of passion can stop evil."

"How do you know this?"

"I know everything remember?" I chuckled and she disappeared.

"MIRA!" I realized I was underwater I blacked out.

Angela's p.o.v.

We ran down to the edge of the body of water to see if Mira would come up.

"Can any of you swim?" Alicia asked. No one answered. I rolled my eyes. Then I took off my shoes and hat and dived in. I looked around for her. Soon I saw her. I swam down to her and picked her up. I was running out of air so I had to go faster.

When I got to the surface Mike took Mira and Eric started to help me up. Then something grabbed my ankle and pulled me under.

"ANGELA!" Eric screamed and jumped in. I saw a woman with red hair and green eyes. She had on what looked like the xiaolin robes but the colors were reversed. I knew she was heylin. Soon Eric was next to me. We swam to the surface and jumped up.

"Who was that?!" I asked no one in particular. Mike was giving Mira CPR. She started to cough up a mixture of blood and water. She coughed a little more then settled down.

"Zaila says hi." She said, smiling. She stood up wearily, "We need to get to the dragon of Passion, now!"

"Why?" Eric asked receiving a slap to the back of the head by me. "Ow what the heck?" I rolled my eyes. "Why?" he asked again.

"Because the Dragons of Sand and Passion are the only ones who can destroy evil and good." Dojo said shaking.

"Exactly!" Mira said. "Now we need to find her! Now!" she looked around and gasped. "It's the lake." She whispered to herself.

"What?" I asked her

"The lake." She repeated only louder.

"What lake?"

"The lake where Zaila died." She murmured and ran over to some jagged rocks. "I'm right." We ran over to her and looked where she was looking. I screamed, lying there was a corpse with a rock going through its head and chest.

"Hannah you are so lucky you can't see." Alicia stated to her sister.

"Why?" she asked looking, not actually looking, around.

"You don't wanna know." Kimiko said and buried her face in Raimundo's chest. I almost threw up.

"That's mad nasty." I stated. Mira had no problem with it. I felt Eric wrap his arms around me. I turned away. Hannah kept asking what was going on. Alicia Kept telling her that she didn't want to know. Omi was running around Screaming. Raimundo was comforting Kimiko. Kimiko was bawling her eyes out. Mike and George were trying to get Mira away, she was putting up quite a fight. Clay was trying to make Omi claim down. I had my face buried in Eric's chest and Eric was hugging me. I don't know why but I started to laugh.

"What?" Everyone asked me at the same time. I couldn't stop laughing.

"It's just so funny, how none of us respond the same." I laughed out. "And how Omi is running around like he's crazy." I said still laughing but claimed down a little.

"Uh, guys hate to interrupt but, CAN WE GET SOME HELP?!" Mike screamed/asked. Raimundo, Clay, and Eric went over to help them. Omi was still running and screaming. I sighed and went over to him.

"OMI!" I screamed at him making him stop. "Shut up!" he looked at me confused. "Come on you crazy little monk." I said starting to laugh again. The guys got Mira under control and everyone was on Dojo. Me and Omi jumped on and we went to find the dragon of Passion.


	3. the new dragon

**Me: welcome to chapter 3 of concrete angel.**

**Jessie&Kate: Hi peoples!**

**Me: Stop doing that! **

**Kate: Stop what? **

**Me: Never mind disclaimer now Jessie!**

**Jessie: Firechild553 doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown. But she does own Me, Kate, Angela, Hannah, Alicia, Mira, Mike, Eric, George, Zaila, and her newest OC Rebecca, the dragon of passion. **

**Me&Kate: on with the story!**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Rebecca's p.o.v.

I waited for the teacher to tell us to go in for school. My friends were laughing and I didn't know why.

"I can't wait for Tuesday." My friend Melody stated. "What about you Becca?"

"Huh?" I asked snapping back into reality. "Uh, yeah sure."

"Hey guys," my other friend, Makayla said "What's that?" to pointed towards the sky and everyone in earshot (which was the whole school) looked up. I saw a green thing flying in the sky. About 10 faces looked over the side of the thing and jumped off. They landed right in front of us.

"Any of you know where we can find a Rebecca Mills?" asked a Brazilian boy. Everyone pointed to me.

"Yo, what do you want?" I asked him. I counted four girls and six boys.

"LET'S Go!" Yelled one of the teacher and everyone including me started walking to the door.

"Wait!" yelled a Japanese girl. I stopped and turned to them. "Just listen to what we have to say." I threw my bag towards the door so I could get in when I needed to; slowly I walked down to them.

"What? And make it quick I'm going to be late for homeroom." I said coldly.

"We're from the Xiaolin temple in China." The Brazilian started to explain. "I'm Raimundo, and this is Kimiko, Clay, Omi, Mira, Mike, Eric, George, Angela, Hannah, and Alicia." They raised their hands as he said their names.

"Can we get to the point?" I asked interrupting him.

"You're the Xiaolin dragon of passion." The Girl named Mira said suddenly. I turned my back on them and started walking up the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"School, as much as I don't want to." I responded yelling over my shoulder.

"They are right." I turned sharply to see a man with black hair that was longer then mine and cat like eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Who are you?" I asked him. I put up my guard.

"My name is Chase Young." He said calmly. He jumped down to my level. I got into a fighting stance. The others ran up behind me and took fighting stances too.

"What do mean they are right?"

"Rebecca, what are you doing?" turned and saw my friend Werton. (**Me: the boy I like. Squeel!**)

"Go inside." I ordered him.

"Why?" he asked

"Just do it." He shrugged and went inside. The Chase guy went to punch me but I back flipped away. I kicked him in the uncomfortable area, but he didn't move. I used my palms to attack him. "Hiya!" I gave one last powerful jab and sent him flying backwards. He hit the door making it shatter. I giggled "You just got owned!" I yelled at him. Before I could react a green fire ball came flying at me. It made an explosion knocking me back and out.

Alicia's p.o.v.

This chick took on the dude just by hitting him with her palms. Soon she woke up.

"I'll give you my answer later." She told us getting up.

"We'll be waiting." Raimundo said. And we did. Later a bunch of kids were walking out of a side door.

"Hey, look!" I yelled pointing to someone. "It's Rebecca." We got up and ran to her.

"What?" she asked us.

"Where are you going?" Raimundo asked her.

"Gym." She responded, "You can come if you'd like." We shrugged and followed her to a baseball stadium.

"What do you do in Gym?" Kimiko asked her.

"Stuff. Just watch." She ran over to the teacher and grabbed a ball. She and her friends ran over to a net. She pointed to different people and said something. They ran in different directions she handed the ball to a short white girl with blonde hair. She kicked it over their heads and Rebecca went running for it.

"They're playing soccer." Raimundo said. We continued to watch. Rebecca's team had the ball. The person past it to her she ran to the other team's goal two kids from the team were next to her. They went to kick the ball away but instead she kicked the ball into the goal scoring and the kids kicked her ankle on both sides. She screamed and tried to get up but she couldn't. The teacher came running over to her. I saw the others run over to her and I decided to come. I grabbed Hannah's hand and guided her to the others.

"What happened?" Kimiko asked.

"These two estúpidos kicked my ankle at the same spot on either side and broke it." Rebecca explained glaring at two boys who were backing away slowly.

"You can't play, anymore." Her Teacher said.

"But Mr. C." she started "I gotta play we're winning." He shook his head.

"You guys obviously don't go to our school so you can take her over to the bleachers." He said to us. We nodded and Mike and Eric helped her up and over to the bleachers.

Kimiko's p.o.v.

I started walking over to the bleachers with the others when I realized Raimundo wasn't coming.

"Rai, you coming?" I asked him.

"I'm playing." He said to the teacher and me at the same time.

"What?" I exclaimed. Mr. C. thought on this for a minute.

"Fine take Rebecca's place." He walked off and Raimundo took her place. I ran over to the others.

"How bad is it?" I asked when I got over.

"Not that bad she didn't break it just sprained it." Mira explained.

"What can we do about it?" She asked. We thought for a minute.

"I got it." Mira said snapping her fingers "We can use the light of hope." I thought this over.

"Do you have it?" I asked

"No I gave it to Raimundo for safe keeping." We looked over to Raimundo who was still playing soccer. He just scored a goal. I ran over to him.

"Rai, do you have the light of hope shen gong wu?" I asked him.

"I thought you did."

"What?"

"Mira said she gave it to you." We said at the same time. We went over to the others.

"Mira do you have the light of hope or not." I asked she thought for a moment.

"Wait, oh yeah I gave it to Dojo," she said her face lighting up. "I think."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THINK?!" Raimundo yelled at her.

Rebecca p.o.v. 

Raimundo and Mira were fighting about something called a shen gong wu. I looked at them each time they talked.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at them they stopped and looked at me. "Ask the Dojo guy." I told them. "Who's Dojo anyway?"

"That would be me." Said a Green gecko sized lizard coming out from under Clay's hat.

"Awesome!" I breathed out. "Do you have this so called light of hope?" he thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah, it's next to the treasure of the blind swordsman." He said and started hitting the side of his head until it fell out and on to that Omi kid's hand.

"Changing chopsticks." The thing grew. It looked a lot like a metal band aid. He placed the thing on my ankle. "Light of hope." I felt the pain go away in seconds. I looked at him. I thought he was cute.

"Wowididn'tevenfeelathingthatwasamazing." (Good luck with that.) I said in one big breath.

Omi's p.o.v.

I heal the girl I can't remember her name. But I thought she was cold (hot). She got down (up) and started walking around.

"How are you feeling now?" I asked her.

"Fine, now thanks." She said smiling. She then ran back to her friends to play this game.

Angela's p.o.v.

Rebecca went back to finish the game. And I just sat there watching everyone. Raimundo and Mira started fighting again which turned physical. Kimiko tried to hold Raimundo back and Mike tried to hold Mira back. Raimundo then accidentally elbowed Kimiko in the Face. They stop and I jumped down from the bleachers to check her out. After I finally pulled her hand away we saw that she was bleeding.

"Rai, look at what you did." I yelled at him. "Aren't you suppose to you know love her?!" Kimiko was crying, and her sobs were the only thing keeping everything from being silent. Raimundo pushed past me making me fall over on my butt. I sent death glares at him while Eric helped me up. He went over to Kimiko and helped her up. Then he hugged her. She continued to sob. He rocked her back and forth.

"I'm sorry Kimiko, I didn't mean to." He said. Her sobs quickly turned into sniffles.

"Really?" she asked between sniffles. He nodded his answer. "Okay I just wanna get back to the temple now." She said smiling.

"YO, REBECCA!" I yelled to her making her come over.

"Yeah?" she asked happy that she got to play soccer again.

"You got an answer or what." She thought for a moment.

"I do hate this town, and you guys do bring excitement, so I'm guess I'm coming with ya." We cheered and Dojo grew to his forty foot self and we all got on. Rebecca waved good bye to everyone. "The only thing I'm going to mess about this place is my friends, maybe."

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**Me: there's chapter 3 for you.**

**Mira: R&R! **


	4. the stories

**Me: Welcome to chapter 4 of concrete angel. I considering changing the title.**

**Angela: you should**

**Rai: yeah it's not a good title.**

**Kim: firechild553 doesn't own xiaolin showdown thank god, or any of the song that she might us in this chapter. **

**Angela, Eric, Mike, Mira, Zaila, George, Hannah, Alicia, & Rebecca: but she does own us. **

**Me: on with the story! P.S. if you think I should change the title put your suggestions in your review.**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Angel's p.o.v.

Soon we got back to the temple and there was Master Fung waiting to welcome us. We followed him into the meditation hall.

"First I would like to welcome the newest addition to the team the dragon of passion." We clapped and Master Fung continued "And to get to know each other better, we are going to tell a story about something that happened in your life. Kimiko way don't you start?"

Kimiko way don't you start?"

Kimiko's p.o.v. 

"Back in Tokyo." I started "I had this friend named Sakura. And she was addicted to the moon. Every summer we went to her summer house. And every night we would lie in the field and stare up into the sky. Now that I think about it she would have probably been the dragon of the moon if it wasn't for what happened. One day we were heading to the field and Keiko was with us. It was a couple of hours before sunset so we decided to play man hunt in the forest nearby. So me and Keiko ran off in different direction while she stayed there and counted. A little while later it started getting dark and so I went to meet Keiko and Sakura at the field. Keiko was there Sakura wasn't. So we went back into the woods to find her. We stayed close together so we would get lost. We got farther into the woods and we found her. But she was badly beaten and the worst part was she was hanging from a tree." I started to cry. I felt Raimundo's arms around me. "We ran away and got Sakura's mother. The police came but they never found out who killed her." I wiped away the tears and looked up seeming like I was happier then ever. "It's all good now." (Yes I used the story I used in dreamland so sue me!) I saw Master Fung nod and Raimundo began to speak.

Raimundo's p.o.v.

"Back in Rio I knew a lot of people and I had a lot of friends, and my closest friends were my friends, Angelina, Melony, and José. We did everything together." I explained to them. "José once told us about this awesome beach that he only knew about, so we finally broke down and went with him. He led us all around town he kept saying 'we're almost there.' And soon we came to an alley where a bunch of gangbangers hung out. They took us as a threat and decided to chase us. I told the others to run and they did." I started remembering everything perfectly. "Now Angelina and Melony were pretty slow because they don't run as much as me and José. So to help them keep up we gave them piggy back rides. We were going faster and faster by the minute. But so were the gangbangers. I was carrying Angelina and she didn't have a very good grip. Soon she sled off my back and rolled away. Angelina was always a fighter so she tripped several of them and ran back to us. Then we heard the worst thing imaginable: gunshots. Angelina fell over. We stopped and looked back. I ran towards one of the guys and punched him but I didn't make contact, I just blasted him with some wind. He went flying back and the others got scared and scattered." I sighed heavily "Me, José and Melony haven't talked since."

Hannah's p.o.v.

"I wasn't born blind in fact I had perfect vision. But then one day I went over to my friend's house, she was like a second family to me. I slept over her house and over night I went back and forth to the bathroom throwing up. Then I got a really high fever and had to go to the hospital," I told them. "Now I had a problem with hospitals I don't know why probably because of the needles, so anyway, I slipped into a short coma and then once I woke up I couldn't see a thing. I poked my eye to see if my eyes were truly open and I poked my pupil, it hurt of course. Then the doctor came in and told me the disease I destroyed an important part of my eye. I haven't seen anything since."

Angela's p.o.v.

My mom died when I was little and my dad was an alcoholic. I had a sister named Jessica and we would protect each other from him." I started to say. "Once my dad had a bad day at work and he drank, and did what he always did, he blamed it on us. He would say things like it's all your fault and then hit us. This is where my fighting skills came in, once he got really anger and almost beat Jessica into a coma. We escaped him and went to our neighbor's house. She was a really nice lady that we could always talk to. When she saw Jessica she immediately called 911. The police came and arrested my father and an ambulance took Jessica to the hospital, that night she died of blood loss. But thankfully my neighbor became my legal guardian."

Mira's p.o.v.

The way Zaila died wasn't pretty." I said "we were playing at that lake where we crashed, and she climbed into the tree and she pushed off too hard and landed in the rocks." (Not as long I didn't want to put all the details)

Alicia's p.o.v.

"I loved to sing as a kid and would do anything just to be able to sing. And so did my sister, Georgie, we joined the chorus at our school and every year there was a field trip to a theme park and we couldn't wait. So the day came and I had a feeling something bad was going to happen, unfortunately I was right. We were crossing a bridge on the bus and the bridge was unsteady, the cables snapped and the bridged collapsed. It was a miracle I knew what to do I opened the emergency exits and most of the kids swam out, but the bus had seat belts and Georgie put her's on. And it got stuck, and she drowned."

Eric's p.o.v.

"I had a brother and a sister named Jacob and Lindsay. We did everything together and once we decided to go to the local pier. We'd jump off the pier and into the water. There were barnacles growing on the pillars keeping the pier up. So everyone was careful about them. Once my sister jumped off the wrong why and hit the barnacles and got cut on the throat she died instantly.

Clay's p.o.v.

Me and my sister, Jessie weren't always rivals. We used to be best buds. Then one day our parents took us to a rodeo and everything was good until the way back. A guy was behind us and he kept swerving and honking at us. Then he rammed us and sent us into a pole on the side of the rode my mom was killed instantly.

Mike's p.o.v.

My mom suffered from chronic depression, she always had thoughts of suicide. But we always talked her out of it. Once I decided to go over to Mira's house, but I didn't tell anyone. So my parents started freaking out and didn't really think to call Mira's parents and ask if I was there. My dad went out to look for me and my mom stayed home to wait for a call. At some point she had a bad spell and she took the dog's leash and tied it around her neck and hung herself."

George's p.o.v.

"My family had enough money and then some. I loved my life until that day, it was my parents' anniversary and they decided to go out and left us with a babysitter. I don't own when but sometime they crashed and there was an explosion and they were killed. My dad died of smoke inhalation, and my mom was burned to death."

Omi's p.o.v.

"Nothing interesting ever happened to me"

Angela's p.o.v.

I listened to everyone's stories and thought about everything.

"Wow." I mouthed after everyone was done. Kimiko was the only one who cried. I just couldn't stand the tension I had to get out of there. I stood up and ran out the door.

"Angela you okay?" Eric asked me once I was outside.

"Yeah, may be I don't know." I said "I'm just confused."

"About what?"

"That's the point I don't even know, it's eating away at me." I said covering my ears and drew my knees to my chest. I couldn't help but start crying, I felt Eric pull me on his lap. He then rocked my back and forth continually kissing the top of my head. Soon I fell asleep.

Eric's p.o.v.

I soon heard Angela snoring lightly. I picked her up and took her to her room. Once I stepped out I was bombarded with questions.

"What was that about?" Alicia asked me.

"She said she's confused." I told them.

"About what?" I just shrugged.

"Hey guys I just got an idea." Mira said suddenly.

"What?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Party."

"That actually a good idea." Raimundo said thinking about it. Mira frowned and glared at him. "Let's go ask Master Fung." We all ran around the temple looking for Master Fung. Soon we found him.

"Master Fung, we got a question." Mira said speaking for all of us.

"Yes?"

"Couldwehaveapartytowelcomethearrivalofthenewestdragon?" (Have fun guys!) she asked in one big breath. Master Fung thought this over and then he nodded. Mira's face lit up. "YES!" she jumped up.

"I'll go wake up Angela." I said and walked off.

Mira's p.o.v.

I was so happy we were having a party! The last party I had was Zaila's funeral reception. Sad day. So any way I couldn't wait.

"Can we have it tonight?" I asked Master Fung. He nodded again and I got even happier. "I'm going to go set up." I said and ran off. I went to my room, which was right next to Angela's.

"Eric stop." I heard Angela say. "No I'm serious stop, I'm too ticklish." She was laughing hysterically. I smiled to myself. 'At least she has some one to love.' I thought and headed to the grand hall.

Angela's p.o.v.

Eric woke me up a few minutes after I fell asleep.

"Angel, get up." He cooed to me. I just groaned and rolled over. "Get up or I'll tickle you." Of course I didn't take his seriously so I just groaned again. "Fine apparently you want to be tickled." He said and sat down next to me. He then placed his hands on my neck and proceeded to tickled. I started to laugh hysterically.

"Eric stop," I begged him. "No I'm serous stop, I'm too ticklish."

"Are you up?" I asked still tickling me.

"Yes just stop." He picked me up and put me on his lap. Then he passionately kissed me deeply. I kissed back with as much and maybe more passion.

"Ahem," we heard someone and broke apart. Standing there was Kimiko and Raimundo. "Uh, you might wanna come with us." Raimundo said laughing slightly. I blushed and got up. I pushed pass them and ran to the grand hall. When I got there I gasped, then I screamed. Which scared a lot of people. Omi fall over, Clay fell off a ladder, Mira screamed too, Mike Laughed hysterically, and George was looking around franticly. Rebecca got into a fighting stance. I started laughing. Everyone glared at me and went back to what they were doing. Then a felt and arm over my shoulder.

"So I'm guessing you know what we're doing?" Eric asked me. I nodded "What are we doing?"

"Party?" he nodded. I smiled widely.

"Yo this thing on right?" Rebecca asked over the microphone. "Alright we ready?" everyone nodded. "Okay Then, I'm dj. And get ready to dance." She was about to walk away from the mic. "Oh yeah first song I'm singing." Everyone groaned. "Shut up I sing good." She started the music. "To the left To the left To the left To the left Mmmm to the left, to the left Everything you own in the box to the left In the closet, that's my stuff Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch (don't touch) And keep talking that mess, that's fine Could you walk and talk, at the same time? And it's my name that's on that jag So go move your bags, let me call you a cab Standing in the front yard, telling me how I'm such a fool, talking 'bout How I'll never ever find a man like you. You got me twisted You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I could have another you in a minute Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I can have another you by tomorrow So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin' You're irreplaceable? So go ahead and get gone Call up that chick, and see if she's home Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know What did you think I was putting you out for? Because you was untrue Rolling her around in the car that I bought you Baby, drop them keys Hurry up, before your taxi leaves Standing in the front yard, telling me How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout How I'll never ever find a man like you. You got me twisted You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I could have another you in a minute Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby) You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I can have another you by tomorrow So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin' You're irreplaceable (irreplaceable)? So since I'm not your everything (irreplaceable) How about I'll be nothing (nothing)? Nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing) Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you) I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep) 'Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is) Replacing you is so easy to the left, to the left. To the left, to the left. Mmmm To the left, to the left. Everything you own in the box to the left to the left, to the left. Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable? You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I can have another you in a minute Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby) You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I can have another you by tomorrow So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'? You must not know 'bout me (baby) You must not know 'bout me I could have another you in a minute Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute You can pack all your bags we're finished (you must not know 'bout me) 'Cause you made your bed now lay in it (you must not know 'bout me) I could have another you by tomorrow Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin' You're irreplaceable?" we clapped and she bowed. "Told you I sing good."

Mira's p.o.v.

Rebecca finished singing and went to the turntables to play some songs. Then never alone by Barlow girl came on. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Mike holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" I smiled and took his hand, he led me to the dance floor and we started to glide along with the music. I glanced over and saw Raimundo and Kimiko dancing and also Clay and Hannah. Then George and Alicia started dancing. Mike twirled me around and I giggled. Rai and Kim were close to each other. 'They really love each other.' I thought to myself. "Hey Mira,"

"Yeah?" I asked turning to him. He planted a soft but passionate kiss on my lips. I returned the kiss.

"Woo!" I heard Rebecca say over the microphone. I broke the kiss and sent her a death glare. I laughed softly and kissed him again. I then heard an explosion and that's when everything changed.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**Me: ooo cliffy.**

**Mira: I can't believe you made me and Mike kiss.**

**Mike: yeah that was mean.**

**Angela: hey you kissed her didn't you I just have a problem with the whole me Eric thing. **

**Eric: what's wrong me and you?**

**Angela: uh nothing. It's just weird no one likes me like that.**

**Me: Eric does. So um as I was saying if-**

**Eric: who wouldn't like you like that you're beautiful**

**Angela: really you think?**

**Eric: why do you think I called you angel?**

**Angela: because my name's Angela.**

**Eric: no because you have the face of an angel. **

**Me: SHUT UP! God save it for the next chapter. Ok so if you think I should change the title tell me your suggestions in your review.**

**Everyone: R&R!**


	5. the explosion

**Me: hi this chapter 5 of (enter new name here) thanks (enter pen name here) for giving the idea of what to call this story.**

**Angela: I'm bored!**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Last time:

"Woo!" I heard Rebecca say over the microphone. I broke the kiss and sent her a death glare. I laughed softly and kissed him again. I then heard an explosion and that's when everything changed.

Now: (Mira's p.o.v.)

We were knocked back. I saw Rebecca immediately get up and ready to fight. The rest of us followed. Except Kimiko. She knocked out cold. Raimundo went over to Kimiko. I went over to her too. I realized that she was pinned down by a rafter. I then realized she was bleeding.

"Raimundo, she's bleeding." I pointed out to him. He scanned her body. He couldn't find the source of the blood. I sighed "Light of hope!" I raised it and pointed it at her body. Soon she came to and Raimundo pulled the rafter off of her. She screamed once he started pulling. He let go. A nail from the rafter was stuck in her stomach. "We gotta get the nail out." I said to them.

"How?" Kimiko asked it was getting harder and harder for her to breathe at that point. "It's stuck in there."

"Okay uh Kimiko, you can scream as loud as you want, Raimundo you need to hold her down while I pull it out." Kimiko's eyes widened. "Okay one, two, three." On three I pulled on the rafter as hard as I could. Kimiko screamed bloody murder. Raimundo was holding her down and the others were watching. I quickly grabbed the light of hope and pointed it at her stomach. "Light of hope!" she wound quickly healed and Kimiko's breathing went back to normal. Raimundo helped her up. She was still weak. She ran out of the temple to find the source of the explosion. Kimiko needed to use Raimundo for support to keep her up. Standing there was Jack and that Chase guy that attacked Rebecca when we first met and a bunch of other people and creatures. "Jack! What did you do?!" I screamed at him. He just smirked.

"Jackbots attack!" he said and a bunch of his stupid robots came flying towards us. I just sighed and made a sand wall. The robots stupidly flew into the wall getting smashed in the process. The sand dissipated.

"Raimundo, leave Kimiko I'll watch over her." He nodded and leaned Kimiko against the gate. He passionately kissed her and left for battle. I sat down next to her and made a sand wall around as.

"Why does my stomach still hurt?" Kimiko asked breathing heavily.

"What?" I asked turning to her.

"My stomach hurts, it won't stop." Now she was on the verge of tears. She started coughing up blood.

"Oh my god." I said to myself. I crawled over to her and looked at her stomach. "Kimiko I need some light." She summoned some fire. Her whole stomach was red and only half her chest was going up and down. "Oh no, oh no." I started to panic. I made the sand wall dissipate. "RAIMUNDO!" I yelled "Get over here now!"

"What? What is it?" Kimiko asked starting to panic.

"I'm a little busy at the moment." he said and kicked a dude in the back.

"You're going to want to see this."

"What's going on Mira?" Kimiko asked on the verge of tears again.

"Kimiko, Don't panic." Soon Raimundo was over here and kneeling next to me.

"What is it?" Raimundo asked. I tried to think of a good way to explain that Kimiko was dieing in front of our eyes.

"Uh, well you see how only half her chest is moving up and down?" he nodded. "That's our number one problem; I think her lung's collapsed."

"What?" they both screamed at the same time.

"Oh and did I mention that her stomach's lacerated and she bleeding internally?"

"I thought the light of hope healed everything?" Kimiko asked crying.

"Apparently not." I said half smiling. I got up and walked over to my cousin. "Jack did you cause the explosion?" he smirked and crossed his arms. I brought back my fist and punched him square in the face. I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. "I'm going to ask you one more time, did you or did you not cause the explosion?" he didn't answer obviously he was scared. I pulled my fist back.

"Yes!" he screamed. My eyes widened and I dropped him.

"KIMIKO'S DIEING BECAUSE OF YOU!" I screamed at him. Everyone stopped. "My best is dieing because of you." Then a thought hit me. "It's you fault Zaila's dead." I whispered.

"What, no it's not." He said arguing.

"Yes it is you dare her to jump off the tree. You told her to do that and now she dead!" everyone was listening to us argue. "I remember you saying 'Zaila I dare you to jump off the tree and into the water'!" I was crying now. I lashed out at him. I mauled him. Then someone came and held me back. I couldn't stop crying.

"Mira, it's okay." I heard Mike whisper into my ear. I stopped trying to maul him and started crying into Mike's chest. I heard the heylin guys go away. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Go away." I mumbled. But they wouldn't

"Mirabella," I looked up only one person ever called me Mirabella. I turned around standing there was my mom. (Her mom's dead)

"Mom?" she nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to retrieve Kimiko Tohomiko." I shook my head.

"You can't, we need her." I said tears threatening my eyes.

"There is one way you can save her, you can give her your soul." I thought for a moment and walked over to Kimiko and the others. I sat down next to her and put my hands over her stomach.

Kimiko's p.o.v.

Mira came over to me and put her hands over my stomach. Her hands started to glow and I felt the pain go away. Then her hands stopped glowing and she fell over. Her eyes were shut firmly closed. She wasn't moving.

"Mira?" I asked she didn't move. Mike sat down next to her and took her pulse. Then he looked you.

"She's dead." We gasped and Mike cradled her in his arms. He started to cry. Then we looked up and saw this light. We saw Mira's ghost standing there. We gaped in amazement.

"Hey, guys." She said waving to us. "I just wanted you to know I died for a reason, I died so Kimiko could live." I could see tears threatening her eyes. "Right before I did what I did I saw my mom, she said she was her to take Kimiko away. And I didn't want her to die. So I gave her my life." She was holding a cross to her chest. "I didn't want to see her die." Then another girl came. It was the same girl that I saw before. "I love you guys." She finished. She hugged the girl and disappeared.

**Me: that was so sad. (Crying)**

**Mike: why'd you gotta kill off Mira I loved her!**

**Me: hey some had to die. **

**Rai: I'm just glad it wasn't Kimi.**

**(Mike mauls Rai)**

**Me: okay so while they're busy all I have to say is R&R! PAZ!**


	6. the funeral

**Me: the last chapter, probably the saddest. I don't own the song Amazing Grace. **

George's p.o.v.

It was a Saturday in the middle of July. And it was Mira's birthday. We were dressed in black and at a cemetery. Sitting in front of us was Mira's gravestone. It read:

"Here lies Mirabella C. Spicer

Beautiful lover, friend, daughter, and warrior. Through the wind and the rain she stands hard and as a stone in the world that she can't rise above, but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved, concrete angel."

Raimundo's p.o.v. 

I didn't understand why I was crying. I was supposed to hate Mira, but yet I didn't hate her. She was my friend and I missed her. I kept my arms around Kimiko the whole time. Trying to protect her. I didn't want to lose another friend. I almost lost Kimiko everything was confusing. Kimiko wiggled out of my grasp and placed a white rose on her grave. One by one we went up and placed a white rose on her grave. Except Hannah Alicia put her's there for her. Rebecca stayed close to Omi. Alicia stayed close to George. Angela stayed with Eric, Hannah with Clay. Mike was the only one by himself. I walked over to him and put my arm around his shoulder. He looked up and smiled weakly. Rebecca started humming amazing grace.

"Amazing grace how sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me! I once was lost but now am found, was blind but now I see." She sang silently to herself. "Twas grace who taught my heart to fear and grace my fears relieved. The hour I first believed." She could finish singing the whole song because she broke out into tears half why through.

"Through many dangers, toils, and snares I already come 'tis grace hath brought me safe thus far and grace will lead me home." Hannah sang it was the first time I ever heard her sing and she was good.

"The lord has promised good to me and his word my hope secures. He will my shield and portion be as long as life endures." Alicia sang the next part of the song the only girl left was Kimiko.

"When we've been there ten thousand years Bright shining as the sun, we've no less days to sing God's praise than when we'd first begun." Kimiko sang beautifully and broke into tears. We hopped on Dojo and flew back to the temple.

**Me: that was sad,**

**Mike: I hate you.**

**Me: why?**

**Mike: you killed Mira. R&R**


End file.
